


Fur Pie

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [17]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: If she has to eat one more sorry excuse for spaghetti, Harley is going to kill somebody.





	Fur Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> "any, any character in prison, prison food sucks but the food they crave most is. . ."
> 
> Prompt link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/346527.html?thread=61077919#t110133407

If she has to eat one more sorry excuse for spaghetti, Harley is going to kill somebody. Good behavior hasn't gotten her parole yet, let alone some halfway decent grub.

That's a big no-no, she reminds herself as she watches baked beans spill from her plastic spork back onto the tray below. Red said no funny business.

The thought of Ivy is enough to get her to sit up straight and smile for the first time in days. Whatever gunk Arkham scoots her way doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Come Tuesday night, Harley will be sleeping at Pam's place, dressed in something other than eye-burning prison orange. And if she's hungry...

Well, Ivy's never been opposed to eating out.


End file.
